theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sour Siblings
Here is my thirty-sixth fanfiction. Enjoy! Lola was in her room dusting all of her trophies and tiaras. Lola: Must make sure they are perfect all the time. (Lana, who was all dirty, ran into the room with her pets chasing her) Lana: (laughing) You guys aren't gonna get me! Lola: (groans) Lana!! Stop making a mess! I just dusted in here! (Lana's pets leaped onto her as she falls backwards, splattering mud onto Lola's only tiara) Lola: (screams) MY TIARA!! (panics) You made it all dirty!! Lana: Relax Lola, I'm sure you can wash it off. Lola: (angry) It is never supposed to be muddy! (tries wiping her tiara) The mud won't come off! Lana: (shrugs) Sorry sis. Lola: (angry) You will pay for this one day! (Lola storms downstairs and turns the TV on) Lola: (annoyed) Maybe some TV will cheer me up... (An advertisement came on the TV showing a store manager) Store Manager: Hey girls out there, just got your tiaras ruined? Lola: (mumbles) Yeah... Store Manager: Well, come and purchase this limited edition golden tiara! Lola: (sparkling eyes) Golden tiara?! Store Manager: Only five hundred dollars! Lola: (shocked) Five hundred! But I don't have enough money! How am I supposed to get it?! Lynn: (walks in, drinking lemonade) Ahh, that's some dang good lemonade. Sure to fill me up after my last game. (walks away) Lola: (gasps) That's it! I know exactly what to do! (Lola puts some of her old stuff on the front of a secondhand store) Lola: I would like to sell some of my old toys! Manager: Are they good enough? Lola: Of course they are! Look at this cute doll! (The doll's head suddenly flies off) Manager: Sorry kid, we're not taking these. Lola: Then how am I supposed to make money?! Manager: I dunno, why don't you open up a lemonade stand or something? Lola: A lemonade stand? (thinks) That could work! (Lola returns home and goes to the fridge, only to find no more lemonade) Lola: (groans) We don't have anymore lemonade! Lincoln: (walks into the kitchen) Hey Lola, what's wrong? Lola: I want to make my own lemonade stand, but we don't have any lemonade left! Lincoln: Well you know what they say, when life gives you lemons, just make lemonade! Lola: I don't get it. Lincoln: (sighs in annoyance) I'm telling you to make your own lemonade! Lola: Oh! Thanks Lincoln! (runs off) Lincoln: Kids these days. (walks away) (Back at the Loud House, Lola was holding her own lemonade stand outside) Lola: Lemonade! Come get my special lemonade! Only one dollar! (Leni comes outside and notices Lola) Leni: Hi Lola! What are you selling? Lola: I'm selling lemonade! Would you like some? Leni: (notices the lemonade) You mean that yellow stuff? Eww! No way! Do you even know where that's meant to go?! Lola: (facepalms) Nevermind... (Leni shrugs and walks away. Soon, two boys came up to the lemonade stand) Boy 1: Oooh, lemonade? Boy 2: We are so thirsty right now. Lola: Sure! Only one dollar! (The two boys give Lola one dollar coins, and walk away with two cups of lemonade) Lola: (smiles) One dollar! So far so good! (Later that day, Lola was counting up her money she earned so far) Lola: (counting) Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred! (excited) Yes! Two hours in, and I already have a hundred! Girl: (walks up to Lola's stand) Excuse me, how much is this lemonade? Lola: Only one dollar! Girl: Umm, I only have fifty cents. Lola: Well, I guess you don't get any lemonade! Girl: But I'm so thirsty... (looks away) Ooh! Maybe that one has cheap lemonade! Lola: Wait, what? (Lola looks to her left and notices Lana holding her own lemonade stand) Lana: Only fifty cents for my lemonade! (The girl gives Lana her fifty cents and drinks the lemonade) Girl: (sighs of relief) This is really good... Lana: It's my special pink lemonade! Lola: Pink lemonade?! Girl: Thank you! (walks away) Lola: (angry) Lana! What's going on here?! Lana: (smiles) Hey Lola, I'm holding my own lemonade stand so I can have enough money to buy my own fish tank! Lola: (angry) Well stop it! I'm holding my own lemonade stand, and I don't want people to skip mine! Lana: Everyone has their own taste Lola. Want to try my lemonade? Lola: (growls) No, thank you! (Lola walks back to her lemonade stand looking annoyed) Lola: (annoyed) Surely some people will still buy my lemonade! (Lola watches as more people come to Lana's lemonade stand to buy her pink lemonade) Lola: (annoyed) Seriously?! She's getting more people than I ever did! Lana: (smiles) Thank you all for coming to buy my lemonade! (After all the people left, Lana checked to see if she had anymore lemonade) Lana: No more lemonade already? (Lola quietly snickers at this) Lana: Good thing I made a spare! (pulls out another bucket of lemonade) Lola: (annoyed) Oh come on!! (thinks) There has to be some way I can make more money... (snaps her fingers) I've got it! (Lola puts up a small sign in front of her stand, which reads 'Don't buy her lemonade! They suck compared to mine!') Lola: (grins) That should help! (Despite the sign, people still came up to Lana's stand to try her lemonade) Lola: Hey! Did you not read my sign?! Man: You don't believe it until you try it. (Lola groans in anger, then she gets another idea) Lola: I know just what to do! (Lola goes inside and brings out some jelly beans) Lola: Now if anyone buys my lemonade, they get free jelly beans! Lana: (to her customers) Oh! I almost forgot! Each purchase of lemonade comes with a freee chocolate bar! Lola: (angry) HEY!! (Lana's customers buy most of her lemonade with the chocolate bars and walk away) Lana: (smiles) Wow! Two hundred dollars! Lola: (angry) Lana! Stop copying my ideas! Lana: I wasn't! I had these before you did! Lola: (growls) You got lucky this time! Lana: Ooh, I gotta go number two. (Lana walks inside, which gives Lola an idea) Lola: (evily grins) I know just how to make all the customers come to me! (Lola puts a small sign in front of Lana's stand, which reads 'Lemonade costs ten dollars!') Lola: (laughs evily) Let's see them buy her lemonade now! (Lola sits back at her stand, when later, Lana comes back out and sits back at her lemonade stand) Lana: (notices Lola's grin) You okay Lola? Lola: (grinning) Oh I'm just, so excited to earn more money! Lana: (smiles) Me too! (A customer runs up to Lana's lemonade stand looking extremely thirsty) Man: (pants) Ten dollars for lemonade? Lana: (confused) Wait, what? Man: Oh it doesn't matter! (hands Lana a ten dollar note) Take it! I'm so thirsty! Lola: (shocked) WHAT?! Lana: My lemonade is only fifty cents, but since you payed me ten dollars, (hands him the bucket) take this instead! Man: Oh thank you! I'm so thirsty! Lana: Well, looks like I don't have anymore lemons to make lemonade. Better go buy some more! Lola: (growls) Not on my watch... (Lola was about to walk up to Lana, but then two taller boys came up to her) Lana: Uhh, what do you guys want? Boy 1: Hey kid, you got any dough? Lana: Y-Yeah, but it's not yours! Boy 2: Look kid, just give us the money, and nobody gets hurt. Lana: No way! I worked hard for this! Plus I won't be able to buy more lemons! Boy 1: In that case. (The two boys pin Lana down, and snatch all of her money) Lana: (coughs) G-Give me back my money! Boy 1: Shut up! (slaps Lana) (Lola watches in horror, and realizes how much damage she would've done if she ruined Lana's lemonade stand. Then, she went up to the boys and slapped them) Lola: Leave her alone! Boy 1: (annoyed) You wanna get involved you brat?! Lola: BRAT?! (Lola suddenly tackles the two boys and starts rapidly attacking them) Boy 1: (shocked) This girl is an animal! Lola: (livid) So you gonna give my sister back her money?! Boy 2: (throws the money at Lana) Just take the money! (The two boys quickly run away from Lola as she walks up to Lana) Lana: (wide eyed) Whoa Lola, that was insane. Lola: (smiles) You're welcome. Lana: Why'd you do that? I thought you were angry at me for doing my own lemonade stand. Lola: (sighs) I shouldn't have been so desperate. We were both going for the same goal, and I tried to make things unfair. If it wasn't for what happened with those boys, I might've tried to ruin your business. I'm really sorry Lana. Lana: (smiles) It's all good sister, I understand how you would feel this way. (Lola and Lana embrace each other in a hug) Lola: Hey Lana, I just got an idea on how we can both make money. Lana: I read your mind sister. (Later that day, Lola and Lana were both holding a lemonade stand) Lola: Come get our special lemonade! Lana: Only fifty cents! (Several people came to the twins' lemonade stand. The two smiled as they were happy to be working together like close twins) The End Fun Facts *Originally, Lola was going to ruin Lana's business, and she would've realized how much of a jerk she's been. I thought this was too far for Lola, so I changed it. *Inspiration for this story came from watching various cartoons where a character tried to outmatch their opponent in their own business. *This is currently the fastest made story I've ever done. Only taking me one hour to complete, since most of the story was planned ahead. *This is the second story I've done where Lincoln doesn't play a major role. The first was "Cheer-Loud-ers". Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions